Fuq boy
by RosieFitzpatrick
Summary: 18 year old Charlotte just got accepted at NYU, moving to New York was always her dream as a photographer, but upon arrival she meets bad boy Caleb with a fuck boy reputation. Keen to keep her eye on her dreams Caleb tries everything to get charlotte to give this fuck boy a chance.


10am.

Today will be a good day. Today WILL be a good day i repeat to myself. my parents had just dropped me off at my dorm room with my older brother Michael and younger sister Isabella. everything had been fine until Bella started crying because she didn't want me to leave but soon enough they had brought in my belongings and said their teary goodbye leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Since I was old enough to remember I had wanted to go to NYU, even when I lived in the UK i had dreams of being a photography student in NYU and here i was in my new dorm room waiting for Perrie to arrive. My best friend perrie had joined me for the ride but she was a art student, we met when i first moved to america at age 8 and we had been friends ever since claiming we were long lost sisters even though we were like chalk and cheese. my favourite colour was grey and perrie's was pink. my music taste was Punk rock and her was pop the list goes on and on, but some how that made us better friends.

I Decided against unpacking and texted Perrie to see where she was, she replied that she was at a local coffee shop with her boyfriend and that i should come over. there was nothing better for me to do other then unpack so it was the best i was gonna get, i grabbed my jacket and my camera and left with the directions she had sent me. the scenery around New York mesmerised me i pulled out my camera to get some photos of some near by skaters and some scenery to send my parents then arrived at the coffee shop spotting perrie in a window seat.

"you know Bella waited in my dorm room to see you" i told my best friend "my Bella was here?" she asked sadly "yeah you missed her!" i respond sitting down to see a drink in front of me, i nodded towards to cup signalling if it was for me, perrie nods and i drink the warm liquid "i can't believe how cold it is here" i ramble to my best friend, "you'll soon be used to it" her boyfriend replies "theres a party at my frat house tonight if you want to come" he adds i look to perrie for her answer "are we going P?", she nods "its gonna be so fun i promise you" the words echoed in my head. i knew it wasn't going to be fun, it never is but i still agree for her sake.

9pm.

i had unpacked most of my belongings and made it feel a bit more homey, i called my mother to speak to my little sister and start getting ready for the night "please let me dress you up!" perry shouted from the bathroom "i love your normal casual style i really do, but you need to impress at this party!" she added, feeling slightly insulted i joined her in the bathroom, "fine but don't go crazy" i reply. she applies red lipstick to my lips and some eye shadow i dress in a black play suit and some flat ballet shoes and leave my hair to its natural waves "you look amazing, we are gonna have such a good night Charl" i admired perries optimism. we start the small walk from our door rooms to the frat house and i start to regret leaving the house tonight.

we arrive and perrie quickly finds Declan her boyfriend and leaves me alone with a rep cup filled with an unknown liquid that a stranger gave me, I'm sure my parents are proud of where i am in life. "omg did you hear who's going to be here tonight" i over hear a group of model looking girls say "Caleb James is coming tonight! he's obviously going to fall in love with me when he sees me" she continued, this person she spoke of must be well known. "he is the hottest fuckboy ever" another girl adds, i took a gulp of my drinking thinking I'm gonna need it to deal with being alone at this party. i walk over to the makeshift dance floor and start dancing.

i have read over a thousand books and in every love story there is magical moment where the love interests catch each others attentions and instantly fall in love, i had always believed that was a fairy tale until i saw the boy walk into the house. the room got hotter and the world stopped spinning for what felt like forever, i swear that time actually slowed down as he entered the room, his brown hair all tousled and sexy his strong bone structure as he pouts his face at the amount of people that where trying to get his attention. his stubble that littered his beautiful face perfectly and his dark brown eyes looking up straight at me like a deer caught in head lights. i turned away quickly and grabbed another drink trying to blend in with the crowd after being caught staring. the boy walked towards me and grabbed a red cup filling it with a drink and looking up to give me a small smirk. "you must be new" his masculine voice boomed

"yeah i got here today, how did you guess?" i quizzed the stranger "well i would recognise that beautiful face if it had been around here before" he answered smoothly "I'm sure you use that line on all the girls" i reply "i do" he laughs "most of them fall for it though" he continued he offered me a cup and kindly accepted "so whats your name?" he asked

"you think you're lucky enough to know my name? thats sensitive information" i giggled "if i guess it correctly will you tell me?" he asked again , whats the harm i thought as i nodded

"with beautiful eyes like yours id say you have artsy parents that would name you something different" he analysed i nodded along with his idea " is it kendall?" i shake my head " Ivy?" again i shake my head " nova?" "not even close!" i laugh at the strange boy. feeling stares on the back of my head i turn to find the group of girls from before giving me daggers

"right i give up you'll have to tell me" he states "well its not an artsy name, my parents aren't artsy people they're plain and boring" i continue "my name is charlotte" i tell him "well that is far away from Nova i suppose " he tells me, "I'm caleb" he adds.

"caleb?" i ask astonished, no wonder those girls were giving me daggers, the biggest fuck boy is trying it on with me "I'm guessing you've heard of me?" he asks, i shake my head in response " no its just an unusual name" i pretend "Charlotte i see you met my best friend friend caleb James" Declan announces as him and perrie reappear "she has indeed dec, why didn't you introduce me sooner" caleb says cockily perrie laughs at his efforts "you think you can charm the pants of charlotte?" she laughs " good luck with that she's not stupid enough to fall for your dumb tricks" perrie states.

a model looking girl comes up to caleb " hey caleb" she speaks " Brittany" he states " its Bianca" she corrects but he doesn't look bothered " wanna go upstairs" he asks, she nods eagerly "nice meeting you Charlie" he says and ignore him mispronouncing my name and cry on drinking. Perrie grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from the people "Do NOT fall for his shit charl." she warns " I'm not stupid enough to do that P, i know he's a fuck boy, I'm too good for that" i tell her " good because I've seen him hurt countless girls, you're better then that." she continues. all i could think about was caleb being near me. his beautiful eyes and perfect face was all i could think of as i knock back another drink. time for me to get drunk.

the night went on and i kept drinking more and more , why am i letting this fuck boy get to me? Perrie re appeared to dance and sing with me and a few drinks later we ended up sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar. "can you believe we made it Lottie?" she asked me using my childhood nickname

"i never thought we would actually get into NYU! but we made it P!" i laughed we leant our heads on each other and Declan snapped a quick photo laughing at our drunken state. selena gomez 'hands to myself' came on and we jumped up to dance together

"Oh, 'cause all of the downs and the uppers keep making love to each other and I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying , all of the downs and the uppers keep making love to each other and I'm trying, trying, I'm trying" We sang

Calebs Pov.

bianca or britney whatever her name was , kept trying to cuddle me after the sex but i don't cuddle, i smash and dash.

i removed her body from mine and put my clothes back on, the whole time i was thinking about charlotte, its probably because declan's girl said she was too smart for me. no one was smart enough to resist me and thats why every girl wants to sleep with me. i tried to spray away the smell of sex but that attempt was unsuccessful. deciding to rejoin the party down stairs i scan the room for charlotte and see her dancing with perrie. they were dancing seductively together. i walk towards them slipping through the bodies of people dancing to arrive near them hearing them drunkingly singing "CANT KEEP MY HANDS TO MYSEF! I MEAN I COULD BUT WHY I WANT TO!" watching the two unaware of my presence or uninterested i wasn't sure but i know charlotte didn't look at me once. so i slipped out of the crowd and to find a new girl to sleep with.


End file.
